


we can be heroes just for one day

by smokesque



Series: Klance Week 2016 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Heroes and Villains, Humor, Klanceweek2k16, M/M, also pidge and allura are occasionally mentioned, hunk/shay is mentioned several times, i don't know what i'm doing but shh don't tell anyone, look at me go, there's some magical bullshit in there, this is entirely angst free i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesque/pseuds/smokesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I told you, I’m not a villain. I just think you’re nice to look at, okay?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can be heroes just for one day

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from ['heroes'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yISNT2wUmwA) by david bowie.
> 
> based on [this](http://punlich.tumblr.com/post/141881533368/heroine-on-top-of-the-villain-lady-holding-her) tumblr post.
> 
> i was in a hospital waiting room when i wrote this so it’s possible a lot of the idea came from wishful thinking. day 6 is hero/villain so here i am planning more ways to fuck up the lives of my favourite gays. this is actually just humorous fluff but dw i'll be back with double the angst tomorrow.
> 
> (this is from hunk's pov for no apparent reason.)
> 
> you can read this on my [tumblr](http://ailourophilic.tumblr.com/post/148691030582/this-is-rushed-because-i-forgot-to-write-it-early) and find out more about klance week [here](http://klanceweek.tumblr.com/).

Hunk is angry – mostly at himself. This is the life he has chosen. Of all the things he could have done (and there are so many, his mother tells him repeatedly) this is what he chose. In hindsight, it’s probably the worst decision he’s ever made. Every other decision has stemmed from this one so, really, it’s the bad decision that created all his bad decisions.

So Hunk is angry at the best of times, but today he’s a special brand of furious. At himself, because he was supposed to stop making bad decisions three years ago. At Lance, because he was supposed to have everything covered today so that Hunk could enjoy his date with Shay in peace. But mostly at whoever thought it was a good idea to brew black magic in a hospital ward, because today was supposed to be his day off and now it’s gone and been ruined (again).

 _And_ , Hunk thinks bitterly, _we were supposed to live happily ever after_. He knows better than that.

Of course, it’s just his luck he’s on the other side of town and by the time he makes his way over – stopping to change into his armour – the entire hospital is on lockdown. The air is thick with the smell of tar oozing from the scene and Hunk covers his nose against the obvious nasty magic. Lance is hovering above the crowd pooling around the main entrance and Hunk steps into the air to join him. He’s making small noises of distress, dropping a couple feet every so often when he gets too distracted before catching himself and floating back up.

“Any ideas?” Hunk mumbles and Lance jolts so sharply he tumbles backwards out of the air. Hunk grabs his elbow until he steadies himself.

“Definitely working alone. Looks like an amateur. They haven’t even warded the place properly.”

Hunk nods even though Lance hasn’t looked at him, too fixated on the foul-smelling building. Those are all good signs when it comes to overpowering the villain, but they have to take into account the risk of things blowing up unintentionally. Amateurs are a far more stressful job.

“Well, there’s no better entrance than the front,” Lance offers and Hunk follows him when he walks through the air towards it, albeit whining about villains not having to graduate with university degrees as he does it.

The crowd don’t appear mildly comforted by their presence, though Hunk can’t blame them. He knows he and Lance look like oversized children in Halloween get-up. The armour is just another bad decision that stemmed from the Worst Decision he has ever made, but at least Hunk can blame that one on Lance. They should have let Pidge design the armour.

The door, as Lance had suggested, is insufficiently warded. Neither of them are experts, but what they’ve picked up from Allura is enough to break the binding runes and the door swings open tentatively under Lance’s touch. He wastes no time in barging inside, plugging his nose with his fingers at the alarming increase of the smell. Hunk follows suit, far stealthier and less flashy but in kind, and they creep their way forwards.

The villain may be an amateur but they evidently have some training, considering the state of the hospital. The lights are out, puddles of glass shards across the floor, several papers have come to settle littered all over everything and a few chairs are upturned, but Pidge had told them through the comms that no one had been hurt and the villain seemed more intent on getting everyone out safely than holding hostages. They’ve made a mess of the place but Hunk can see the order in it, the planning and precision in every move.

Hunk and Lance don’t speak as they make their way through the deserted corridors. It’s eerily quiet and Hunk can only imagine the natural bustling and noise that accompanies the setting. It seems to linger in the walls and he sucks in breath when he swears he hears a baby crying.

It isn’t difficult to pinpoint the villain’s location by following the smell of tar (really, Hunk’s not complaining, but a couple of masking runes would have gotten rid of that easy peasy) and they are led to a door gently smouldering around the cracks. This one hasn’t even been warded and Hunk is starting to feel more than a little apprehensive. This is all too simple and it doesn’t make sense.

Lance, evidently, has no such concerns. He slams the door open with the heel of his palm, plaster cracking where the remnants of fire have melded the door with its frame. Hunk follows loyally, preparing himself for a tussle and immediately scanning the room for accidents waiting to happen.

The scene is nothing like he’d been expecting. It’s obvious magic has been brewed but the villain must have disposed of it and left only the lingering smell. There’s nothing particularly off-kilter about the room. There’s a bed close to the window and a curtain drawn back from it, a couple of chairs lined up neatly, a television, some medical machines that Pidge would probably know the names for. It’s nothing other than what Hunk would expect from an empty hospital room and he turns to tell Lance as much, but finds that his partner has already launched himself at the person standing in the middle of the room.

The villain is only a boy – he can’t be older than Hunk and Lance – and he looks slightly affronted by the rough treatment. Lance pins him down easily (not that he’s giving much of a fight) and situates himself on the villain’s stomach, his legs folded either side.

“Who are you and what business do you have here?”

Hunk rolls his eyes at the way Lance tries to appear threatening. He wants to tell him to let the kid go, he’s clearly inexperienced, but Hunk is not about to ruin Lance’s moment.

“Could you get off me? I’m not trying to hurt anyone.” The villain struggles under Lance’s weight and Hunk smiles privately because he knows how useless that will prove to be. Lance is all skin and bones but somehow manages to be heavier than he appears.

“No. Not until you answer my question.”

The villain closes his eyes for a moment, as if steeling himself for what he’s about to say, and then flings words out in a rush.

“You may think you’ve defeated me but you forgot about my secret weapon. It can only be defused by kissing me on mouth.”

The words run together in their hurry to leave the villain’s mouth and he bites his lip as he finishes the statement. His eyes stay squeezed shut.

“Huh?” Lance cocks his head and Hunk begins to wonder if he’s really oblivious enough not to realise what that meant. “What are you talking about?”

The villain sighs, finally flickering his eyes open. He looks scared – probably intimidated by the boy sitting on his chest. Hunk feels the absurd urge to give him a hug surfacing and he quashes it immediately. He can’t go around getting himself a reputation as someone who hugs villains.

“I don’t know. Pidge told me it would work.”

“You know Pidge? Why has Pidge been talking to villains?” Lance wrinkles his nose, shifting his weight onto the villain’s hips rather than his stomach.

“I’m not really a villain. We were in the same year at Garrison High.”

The villain looks suspiciously flushed about Lance’s new position and Hunk rolls his eyes. Damn horny villains (or not-villains, whatever) ruining his date.

“I was in the same year as a villain? Hunk, are you hearing this?”

Hunk shrugs when Lance turns to stare at him. He is hearing it but he would really rather he weren’t. He could be eating spaghetti with Shay right now.

“I told you, I’m not a villain. I just think you’re nice to look at, okay?”

Lance’s face splits with a smirk. Hunk wonders what’s on the dessert menu.

“I am nice to look at, aren’t I?”

 _Nice going, not-villain_ , Hunk thinks. _We’re never going to hear the end of that one_.

“Got a name? And please don’t tell me it’s something like Black Knight. I won’t stand for that.”

The not-villain tells them his name is Keith and, god, that’s worse than any variation of Black Knight. Lance slips sideways off of Keith’s hips when laughter hits his body. Hunk doesn’t think, in all the years he’s known him, he’s ever seen Lance laugh like that.

“Come on, Keith. Hunk has a table booked at a nice restaurant. He chose it and he knows about food, so it should be good.”

Hunk sighs. He could be on a date with Shay right now, eating spaghetti and looking at the dessert menu. He could be literally anywhere and it would be better than his current scenario. But this is the life three-years-younger-Hunk has chosen.


End file.
